nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Gene Yuss
Gene Yuss is an elite golfer in the Mario Golf series. Gene appears suave, intelligent, and sophisticated, though arrogant and self-absorbed. In Mario Golf: Advance Tour, he speaks in third person ("The Gene"), and is protective and competitive about his singles title. When a threat arises, he loses his cool and panics, giving him an intense desire to improve. Known as the Birdie King and the Greatest of the Great, Gene was once the champion of the Links, but his title was taken by Kid, forcing him to finally accept defeat. In Mario Golf: Advance Tour he claimed his title back after Kid suffered a career-crippling incident. He enjoyed his glory and was again overcome by his arrogance, but Kid won the title back after he recovered from his accident and gained control of the ranks. Gene formed a doubles team with him in a desperate attempt to stop Kid's students, Neil and Ella, from taking what titles remain with the Birdie King. Character description Characteristics Gene is a human with blue eyes and orange hair. He is portrayed as an attractive, but self-absorbed individual. Originally, he appeared as a short character, even boasting about his skills despite his height. However, in most incarnations, Gene is actually rather tall. Gene's skin is fair in complexion. He has a pert, pointed, nose with a long stem. His mouth is wide and defined with a fixed smirk. His eyebrows are a dark shade of his orange hair, and they're thick as well as shaped. He has oval eyes that are shaped by his brows. Gene's face is describable as oval-shaped. He also has short, orange hair which lengthens out in the back. Gene's hairstyle also has long, styled, sideburns. Clothing Gene's golf attire is old-fashioned. He wears a collared white polo shirt, with a red vest on top. He also wears light, purple golfing pants. He wears long, white socks and peach colored golfing shoes. Gene also wears a white golfing glove and a red fedora that tilts to the side. Development In Mario Golf, Gene was short, his hair was black and also shorter, and his skin was very fair. While his outfit was similar, the colors were varied. He wore no vest, but the same type of shirt. The only difference being his white shirt had a purple collar rather than being one solid color. His pants consisted of a brown belt with a buckle, and were a vibrant purple color. His fedora was also in the same fashion but was black with a white ribbon rather than red. Some traits stayed intact, including most of his pysical features, his shoes and golfer's glove. Gene's stats in Mario Golf *'Drive': 240 Yards *'Height': Average *'Shot': Fade *'Impact': Wide *'Control': Good Gene's stats in Mario Golf: Advance Tour *'Drive': 250 Yards *'Height': Low *'Shot': Fade *'Impact': Narrow *'Control': Poor *'Spin': Strong Official Bio Translated from Japanese:https://www.nintendo.co.jp/n02/dmg/awxj/button/teki/index.html How do you do? My name is Jean. It's sweet of you to try me. If you want to challenge me, try after defeating the three above. Even though my club looks small, it has a lean form and accurate striking and distance. If you do not have a lot of experience, you can not compete equally with me! It seems Pats is saying that he will beat me in the near future. He seems to have increased considerably, but even if it takes 100 years, he can not win against me! That means that there is a difference between him and me! Trivia *His name is an pun of the word genius. *According to the Japanese Camelot Mario Golf website, Gene has many adoring female fans, even if his arrogance does not fit the definition of gentleman. References Category:Mario characters Category:Playable characters Category:Mario Golf characters